


What if I want you to be happy?

by Sweet_Osmanthus



Series: What If... [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Rewrite: S8E4 The Last of the Starks, F/M, Fix-It, Jaime decided to do something, Jaime is a idiot, Missing Scene, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Sansa being protective, Tyrion is the best, Tyrion wanted a good-sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Osmanthus/pseuds/Sweet_Osmanthus
Summary: After Bronn left, Jaime decided to offer Tyrion a plan, and at the end his little brother repaid him with advices.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: What If... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523990
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Talk between Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m here to make my intention clear: Jaime being self-loathing is okay, but there’s no way I’ll let him head south because of it. I always wonder what was Jaime thinking about after Bronn left? Cersei was his ex who wanted him dead and sent assassin to kill him, while Brienne is his lover at the present and brought out the best of him. Who did he care more at that moment, Cersei or Brienne? Then it occurred to me, despite Bronn and Tyrion both thought Daenerys would win, chances were Cersei might surprise them all. Bronn had made a good example, if he killed Tyrion, right then and there, things would become unpredictable.  
Warning: A lot of dialogue again. I felt like I was writing a script.
> 
> Fine. It happened again, the notes which should be at the end of the 1st chapter showed at the end of 2nd chapter. So I moved it below.
> 
> In my plan, if Jaime can take action, help Tyrion (Daenerys), and push himself away from Cersei, then he’ll have no reason to go back to Cersei. It’ll be the point of no return for him.  
Tyrion is the key person in this chapter, he didn’t know Brienne very well, but as Jaime’s brother he could see how much Jaime was influenced by her. Give him a chance and he can find a way to force Jaime to say it out loud. And that’s what we need.

After Bronn left, both Jaime and Tyrion let out a sigh.

“It seems your intelligence and wisdom saved us again.”

“Yah, I could see it.”

“Thank you, Tyrion.”

“Save it then, Jaime. We are brothers, aren’t we?” They both laughed.

But soon Jaime fell into silence, he looked at the hearth.

After a while, he said, “Since you mentioned that Tyrion, although I wonder you would need it or not, just in case…”

Tyrion rolled his eyes dramatically, “Jaime, no matter what you want to say, just say it.”

“Ok… if you need someone to conduct a dry run for the next war, I can help, you need only ask…”

Tyrion choked on wine, “What?! Wait, wait, wait, I really did not expect that. I thought you were going to do nothing in the upcoming war? What changed your mind? Or who?”

“Well, let’s say, I do hope you’ll win, which means I may probably be alive after all of these.” Jaime sounded tired, he closed his eyes and continued, “She can’t win, otherwise…nowhere will be safe.”

His thoughts flowed to the pair of sapphire. Cersei sent Bronn to assassinate him and Tyrion, now that Bronn knew he had been with Brienne, no doubt he would sell this information to Cersei once she won. And till then, Cersei definitely won’t let her go.

Or things may go even worse, death would be mercy which Brienne won’t be given. Cersei would torture her as his punishment for walking away from her.

Tyrion did not miss his murmur however, “Nowhere will be safe? May I ask what does that mean? And what are you thinking about?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, leave it to me.” Jaime opened his eyes and shot him a glare, “Just tell me you would take my offer or not. I don’t think your questions are necessary.”

“Nonetheless I have some different ideas about that. First of all, I receive your offer doesn’t mean Daenerys will receive, so I would need to explain to make sure she would accept. Thus, the more information you give me, the more possibilities I can persuade her to receive it.”

Tyrion raised his eyebrow, suddenly frowned, “Wait a moment, I can’t believe I miss this, I do need to prepare some explanation. Now you must tell me more, brother, or I’m afraid I might fail.”

_‘Now he is not the sweet little brother anymore, he is the irritating Imp again.’_ Jaime groaned, “Let me remind you little brother, you are the smartest, cleverest, and most intelligent Lannister, and you definitely can deal with this problem, _On Your Own_.”

Tyrion nodded, “Thanks for your praise, I know I am. But big brother, you can’t deny it’d be much easier with your help. And by the fact that you are avoiding my question, I know you are hiding something, even from me. It hurts me you know? Come on. Why don’t you tell me? I won’t bite you.”

He took a gulp from his cup, gazing at Jaime and waiting for his answer.

Jaime turned away to stare at the hearth again, not in the mood to give away his thoughts.

‘Fine, if you want me to be the bad guy, I’ll be it.’

“You know, I really do think your dry run will be helpful, now that you offered, I would try my best to convince Daenerys. It also turns out if I can’t get any information from you, I would ask someone else. Do you think Ser Brienne would know what’s on your mind? It seems she knows you better than me, maybe I should go to her…”

Now he earned Jaime’s glare, “Did you just threaten me?”

“Ah hah! So I’m right. It’s about Ser Brienne.” Tyrion teased, not surprised at all.

“Don’t You Dare Ask Her.” Jaime said between clenched teeth.

“Then you must tell me yourself. What are you concerned about?”

“…” Jaime squirmed in his seat silently.

“Jaime?” Tyrion felt like he was coaxing a five-year-old child, rather than conversing with an adult who had already passed forty, ‘Am I really the younger brother?’

Jaime cursed himself. Why can’t he keep his mouth shut? Now that he had to come up with something to distract Tyrion.

“How confident do you think the Dragon Queen would win at the end? And how much cost would she willingly pay for the victory? Will she struggle…for even a moment, if the cost is too huge?” Jaime kept his voice low, almost a whisper, yet these words remained penetrating.

Tyrion’s mouth opened and closed. He could not find the answer to the last question.

Or he could, but did not dare to admit it.

After this Great War--she called it by such name--it seemed nothing could stop Daenerys to head south and claim the Iron Throne. She would do anything to achieve her goal. The war meeting this morning was an example.

Jaime diverted his gaze to the flame, enjoying this short, and quiet moment.

To be honest, he did not care about the Dragon Queen, nor did he care about who would sit on the Iron Throne. However if Tyrion insisted he wanted to get something from him, those questions should be enough to shut his mouth.

“That’s why you, your Queen, as well as her council, need the dry run. After that, you would need to make many choices, the sooner the better.”

“Yah, I agree.”

“Good.” He took a gulp of wine.

“But Jaime, you didn’t answer my questions.”

_‘Oh! Seven Hells!’_

”What? I just told you…”

“_What_ you just told me, are why Daenerys should receive your offer, and I must thank you for that. But Jaime, those are not what I ask you at first and what I really care about. Something is bothering you and I hope I can help you, _I want you to be happy!_” Tyrion raised his voice, he leaned forward, pressing Jaime farther.

“Several minutes ago you just said you were happy because I was happy! What the hell do you think I’m not happy!” He grumbled loudly, looking at everywhere but Tyrion.

“Before Bronn showed up? Yes. But after that? Absolutely not. Your smile vanished immediately.”

“He tried to kill both of us! It’s understandable…”

“Jaime! You’re worried about something! I know! I can see it! And I Want To Know It!” Tyrion almost yelled at him.

“But I Don’t Want To Talk About This!” Jaime shouted back.

They glared at each other fiercely for a while, until Tyrion conceded.

“Fine, keep it to yourself. I’m going to discover it on my own.” Tyrion declared with rolling eyes.

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose, “Why can’t you just let it go?”

“I’m the Imp, remember?” Tyrion retorted.

They kept in silence awhile.

“It sounds ridiculous, you know? Jaime Lannister said he could conduct a military dry run, which would be used in a war against Cersei Lannister. I can imagine when I bring it up there would be many people--if not all of them--question about your intention. And I don’t think I need to name the reason.”

Though Jaime could easily tower Tyrion in profile, he found himself fidgeting under Tyrion’s gaze. Knowing Tyrion won’t give up on this topic, he spoke unwillingly, “…Because of Cersei.”

Tyrion fixed his eyes on Jaime, “Exactly, because of our sister. You have already done me a favor when you did not send a raven to King’s Landing right after this battle, telling Cersei how many forces survived and might head south. We never expected you to do more than that, not to mention receive a dry run from you. Some of us, yes including myself, we thought that you would ride south instantly after this war. So please, don’t be surprised when I related this to Cersei.”

He finished the rest of his wine before went on, “What did Cersei do recently? Our beloved sister sent Bronn to kill us, then I paid him double to end his mission, so, this should not be the reason?”

“…”

“It’s weird. You don’t want to talk about this, but you did not leave. Why?” He took the flagon and refilled his cup, did not avert his eyesight from Jaime.

“…”

“Ser Brienne?” Tyrion raised his eyebrow, the moment Jaime tensed, he knew he got the right answer. Again.

‘Your weakness is too obvious, brother.’

“…Don’t ask her. Swear it.”

“I swear I would not go to her. Now is your turn, brother. Satisfy my curiosity.” Glare, “Please?”

Jaime put his face in hands, he took a deep breath, “She is the answer to both questions: I don’t want you to ask her, so I’m still here sitting in front of you; Bronn’s assassination won’t be a problem had he not heard I have fucked Brienne.”

Tyrion knitted his brows, “But why? I don’t understand, I can’t see the link between Ser Brienne and Bronn, or Cersei. It doesn’t make sense to me, she won’t even head south with us. I don’t think she’s going to have anything to do with both of them.”

“Unless.”

“Unless?”

Jaime lifted his head to glare at Tyrion, frustrated by his arrogant confidence, “Unless in the end, it is still Cersei who sits on the Iron Throne. Have you ever thought about what would happen then? Ah, probably not, you’re too confident to think you might lose. So let me warn you, there is nothing impossible, especially during a war.” He paused awhile, “After Cersei sat on that damn throne till you called the parlay, I’d been thinking what it’d mean had I lost, failed, or even been killed in any of the upcoming battles. It’s a lesson I learned from the Battle of the Whispering Wood, think why you need to go into the battlefield, and why you can’t lose. It is annoying, but also quite useful. It’d be a fortune if you don’t get to experience it through war or battle like me, but it’s still a lesson and I hope you start to learn it. You’ll fear, then you’ll know what needs to be done.”

“And did you figure it out?”

“Which one do you refer to?”

“If you remained in the south, and Daenerys won at the end?”

“Lannister, not only Cersei and I, but our House might perish. You’re the Hand of the Dragon Queen, like it or not, you’ll be the target during the war. I probably would command it and see it be done myself had I been on the opposite side against you. Even if you do survive, do you think your Queen would spare any other Lannister’s life? Maybe Lannister soldiers, but I doubt her mercy would extend to our relatives. And till then, House Lannister would probably disappear, forever. No one will remember us, we don’t even have a castle named after our house like Casterly Rock.”

Silence settled between them.

Jaime waved his hand, “Everything has changed, it doesn’t matter now. Focus on your question, think about what would happen had you lost this war.”

“Fine.”

Jaime felt confounded, fighting and swordplay were his fortes, thinking? Never.

He didn’t like to think about aftermath, hated actually. Maybe it was why he was not suitable for politic.

However, if he was going to stay in Winterfell with Brienne, which meant he won’t need to fight against the Lannister Army, but would also be as far as he hated from the battlefield, then thinking was all he could do. ‘At least I have the military talent to come up with some strategy, not completely useless.’

“Now it’s really peculiar. Jaime Lannister asked Tyrion Lannister to use his brain. What would happen? Good question, I’ve never thought about that.”

After some insignificant mumble, Tyrion said, “I think…death, definitely, yah, that would be my end.”

“Remember sometimes death is a mercy.” He said sarcastically.

“Oh, care to share more?” Tyrion looked at Jaime, kept in silence knowing he hadn’t finished, and waited for him to say more.

“Tortures. Do you want to know how Cersei avenged Myrcella? She poisoned Tyene Sand in front of Ellaria Sand, forcing her to witness her daughter’s death, the same kind poison Ellaria used to murder Myrcella. And I’m sure had she knew it was Olenna Tyrell behind Joffrey’s death--oh yes, that old woman confessed this to me personally, right after I gave her the painless poison--she would ask me to pour exactly the same poison in that old woman’s goblet. Only because she had already killed all her posterity, otherwise Margaery Tyrell would be the best choice.”

“Well…I think you make it clear that I should kill myself before she ever had the chance to put her hands on me.”

Jaime raised his cup to take a sip, again looking into the fire. He was fretted for knowing nothing had the Dragon Queen lost what and how Cersei would do to torment Brienne, to torment him. The thinking was enough to make him sick.

Now Tyrion didn’t need more information to catch the key point, “You’re worried about Ser Brienne.”

“The moment I decided to leave King’s Landing, she almost ordered the Mountain to kill me. She said ‘no one walks away from me’. If you lose, and Bronn tells her about Brienne and me, what do you think will happen? Besides, I doubt she would need Bronn’s word to hate Brienne, Cersei has seen her as a thorn in her eyes since we came back from the Riverland. Remember your drinking game? Brienne confirmed Cersei accused her of loving me at Joffrey’s wedding. It means Cersei had suspected I may love Brienne before both of us even noticed it…”

Tyrion was drinking and unsurprisingly he choked again, this time he could scarcely form a sentence properly, “Wait!…you what…did you just…admit that you…and Ser Brienne…you two have had feelings toward each other…since you came back to King’s Landing? And you two managed to keep it until yesterday?”

“I said, we didn’t even notice it…”

Tyrion cut him off, “Then when did you understand your feelings? Please tell me it’s before yesterday. I don’t want to give this credit to Cersei.” He was grumbling helplessly at the end.

“I…it’s hard to tell, we were always on opposite sides…”

“Yet from the day you set foot in Winterfell, every time I saw you looked at her, you could hardly hide your fondness toward her, or you could but didn’t bother to try, and believe me, she saw you that way as well. Everyone in Winterfell knew there was something between you. We have eyes, perhaps that’s what you lack.” Tyrion pointed at him with his finger.

“You don’t understand, do you? We’re in a war! Ever since I met her in the Riverland till right this moment in this freezing North, we might face our death the next second. Even if I sensed it earlier, I could give her nothing. Nothing! It’s not songs or tales, Tyrion, she pledged herself to Starks and I am a Lannister. Revealing our feelings would do nothing but hurt!” Jaime was exasperated, his words dripping with despair.

Tyrion only eyed him with calm and stern eyes, “When? Jaime, I am asking you _when_ did you _understand_, not when did you reveal it, because I know the answer is yesterday.”

Jaime ran his fingers through hair restlessly, searching for an answer but in vain, “I don’t know. Maybe when she vouched for me two days ago? Maybe when she grabbed my arm and told me to fuck loyalty in the Dragon Pit? I bid her farewell at Riverrun? Our talk outside Riverrun? She named the sword Oathkeeper? I gave her the sword? Harrenhal? Seven Hells! How do I possibly know?”

‘So the truth is he’s been fond of her since their trip across the Riverland, and no one ever noticed except Cersei, and even she could only suspect it…Holy Mother! How blind I was. If I’d intervened earlier…’ Tyrion nodded each time Jaime named a chance, and his grin grew wider when he noticed Jaime’s sentences were getting shorter. After he finished, Jaime wanted to punch Tyrion on his face as Bronn did.

“You surprised me, big brother, as well as Ser Brienne of course. I can’t even name my feeling when the length of your list of possible timing went beyond my imagination.” Rubbing his temple when he said so, Tyrion was indeed astonished.

“Tyrion, it means nothing. I listed them because, yes, I wanted to name the feeling I hold when I met her, but the reality is the feelings we held couldn’t be told, each time we met meant for another parting, and the opposite situation only made it worse. That’s why none of us dared say it, show it, or even think about it. You think I want to ignore it or hide it? I wanted to shout my fondness! Let everyone know she was so damn good that I could trust her without a blink! But you know what she said when we reunited outside Riverrun? The last sentence she told me was if she failed to persuade that old cunt Blackfish to surrender and if I attacked the castle, _honor compelled her to **fight against me**_! At that moment I’d rather not think or know or do anything for it’d cause nothing but hurt!”

He paused awhile before bitterly added, “And don’t forget Cersei.”

The mere mention of their sister thickened the air around them.

“Even when I knew Cersei was wrong, even when I knew she was lying, I did her bidding. Over twenty years, I couldn’t disobey her. It’s not a secret that I’ve done horrible, monstrous things for Cersei. Brienne knows, she’s known Cersei not only as my sister but also my lover from the beginning. She didn’t ask, after all. When I told her I won’t betray my family, she knew who I referred to. We know each other, her oath and honor, my duty and loyalty, are what separated us. I understand, Tyrion, I always do.”

Tyrion looked at him, all of a sudden he took pity on his brother, ‘Poor Jaime.’

“All right then, I think all I could say is thank the Seven you’ve left Cersei.” Tyrion tried to say something to lighten the mood, “It was a great accomplishment you know? After so many years, you finally freed yourself from her claws, and fully awakened from her spells that you are capable to conduct a military dry run against her now.”

Tyrion waited until his words seeped into Jaime.

“Well, will it be inappropriate if I give credit to Ser Brienne?”

“I…It should be her.” Good sign he saw a small smile around the corner of Jaime’s mouth.

“Then please send her my regard, for she rescued you from our sister, and tell her I really do appreciate her.” Tyrion gave him a warm smile as well.

“I will.” Jaime nodded in agreement. He would need to give her his own thanks as well.

“When? Tonight? In her chamber?”

He knew Tyrion was teasing but couldn’t help but laughed. They held up their cups to toast.

“Oh! It reminds me, may I expect a wedding? Have you proposed to her?”

Jaime coughed in awe, “What?! What do you mean?”

‘Wait…Are you kidding me?’ Tyrion scowled, “Jaime, should I warn you, being knighted doesn’t change the reality that she’s a highborn lady. It’d be highly improper if you took her virginity without a promise of marriage, you know that, right? Besides, I suppose you would want to have an established relationship with her after all these you’ve been through together, am I right about that?”

“Yes, but…”

“But? But what? But you fear she might refuse so haven’t proposed or but you haven’t given it a thought? What exactly are you worried about? There is no doubt that you two love each other, and as far as I know, both of you have no betrothal, I don’t think she would turn you down under such circumstances. So give me a reason why I should not expect a good-sister, are you a coward who dare not ask for her hand?”

He could see something lingered on Jaime’s mind, but couldn’t catch it.

Jaime spoke with hesitation, “I…I don’t deserve her, Tyrion, she deserves someone better, if not the best. What would people say if we get married? She’s such an honorable person while I held the worst reputation through Westeros. It’s…Being my wife would only stain her. What would people call her? Kingslayer’s wife? Besides, I’ve never thought of marriage since I joined the Kingsguard, it’s something I’ve never imagined before.”

This time after he finished the list, Tyrion sighed heavily.

“Do you notice you didn’t try to deny you are a coward? Seven Hells! Jaime. I hope these are the only reasons that hold you back.”

Jaime ran his hand down his face, “Yes, I suppose they are.”

“Good!” Tyrion barked.

“What?”

“Because I’m going to overthrow your nonsense. They shouldn’t be questions at all!”

“Tyrion, I know you mean well but it won’t help…”

He held up a hand to interrupt him, “No, no, no. Now you listen to me and listen to me carefully, and don’t try to interrupt before I finished unless you want me to propose to Ser Brienne for you.

“Let’s start with the last one, which you said you’ve never imagined living a life like that. I assume you mean having a ‘_normal_’ relationship with the one whom you love and thank the Seven also the one who loves you back. Love is not foreign to you, bad or good doesn’t matter, you’re always in love, so I guess it’s not the problem, the possibility remained is marriage. Are you going to tell me you are afraid of getting married?” Tyrion asked incredulously.

He didn’t bother to wait for Jaime to speak, the moment Tyrion saw his expression he got the answer.

_‘Did he just flushed?! Oh Seven! Gods help me I want to yell at him, what an idiot! Stupid! Stupid idiot! Why this idiot is my brother?’_

Tyrion took a deep breath before went on, “In this case, I hope you understand one thing, and one thing only, that is, it’ll not be a marriage of convenience like the one Sansa Stark was trapped with me, your combination with Ser Brienne will be _a marriage combined by love_! Think about how many highborn lords and ladies are going to envy you! Most of them have to try to respect each other in order to maintain their marriage, while all you have to do is _being yourself_. You _respect_ her, you _love_ her, and I’m sure you’ll _keep respecting her and loving her_. So after the wedding, you only need to add one more to the list, which is _living with her_. Don’t tell me you don’t want to do that, it’ll be a terrible lie. If you think you’re not capable of it, _try_ then. Nobody knows such a thing before marriage, everybody needs to _try_ and _learn_!” He paused, decided to add one more suggestion to this subject, “And you’ll have Ser Brienne by your side, it’s new to her, too. You two can try and learn together.

“Next, also the simplest one, I know you _were_ a member of the Kingsguard and once being the Lord Commander of Kingsguard, so it makes sense that you haven’t considered marriage or inheritance before. However, as I know, Tommen had deprived you of the title, and it seems none of the Queens wants to give you a place in her Queensguard. So, it’d also make sense if you start to give them a thought now. No matter you want to claim some land or not, the point is you have the right, so do get married to someone, and sire as many lion cubs as you like.

“By now, do you have any questions? If not we’re heading for the most difficult issue.”

While Tyrion drank from his cup, Jaime swallowed the lump down his throat.

He was nervous and a little bit…excited? Tyrion’s words were so persuasive that he started to draw a picture of developing a relationship with Brienne, a picture of a family.

“Go on then, I’m listening.”

“What would people talk about your combination? Before we discuss it, I want to make it clear that you are not only the Kingslayer, not everyone dares to say it to your face, and not everyone sees you only that. You are still the Golden Lion, the Lion of House Lannister, aren’t you? And if you ask people in Westerland, you would know they are either afraid of you or proud of you. Our father and house name may have something to do with that, but you’ve won the bulk of it by yourself. You may lose the title of best swordsman the moment you lost your sword hand, but now you are still one in the tops with only your left hand. It’s amazing, isn’t it? That’s why people know better to keep their tongue if they want to live. And don’t forget your military talent, all those battles you survived, strategies you planned, and forces you commanded, they just indicate you’ll be the dream Master of War to every king and queen.

“I don’t know you’re a man used to belittle yourself before you said those words, Jaime, and don’t expect me to say it’s okay if you want to keep self-loathing. Yes, your reputation had been the worst, so how can it worsen? Besides, you’ve started to change since you met Ser Brienne, and you are better now! So stop doubting yourself.

“We finished your part, it’s time to talk about Ser Brienne…” Almost instantly, Jaime started shooting daggers toward Tyrion.

Tyrion rolled his eyes when he found Jaime stared at him disappointedly, “Don’t act like a child! Marriage is a bond between two people, it’s about her and you, not only you. When people say she is your wife, they also refer to you as her husband.”

Ignoring Jaime’s protest, Tyrion kept talking, “Before you knighted her, Ser Brienne had been known as Lady Sansa’s sworn sword, and had pledged herself to Catelyn Stark and Renly Baratheon. Her great achievements including won a melee to join Renly Baratheon’s Kingsguard, took Jaime Lannister through the Riverland and back to King’s Landing, found Sansa Stark and brought her home, and killed Stannis Baratheon to avenge her former liege. Oh, I found the last one quite interesting, if we regard Stannis as a king, it would make Ser Brienne a Kingslayer, too.”

“That’s different! She didn’t pledge herself to him…”

“It was still king slaying, no matter how. But if you insist, fine, let’s put it aside. However, while she’s famous for her honor and just, I mean no offense, she’s also well known for her unfeminine figure…”

“Tyrion!” Jaime snarled at his brother, who gave him rolling eyes again.

“I said I mean no offense! Don’t be naïve. What I said is the truth, even you can’t deny it. I’m trying to be neutral so I only describe her ‘unfeminine’. Besides, I think you should be glad about it. Had her appearance been a little bit prettier or less homely, as a highborn lady of her age, she would possibly be married off and mothering children now. And under that situation, you won’t have the chance to meet her, recognize her, and fall for her. My point is, you both are not perfect--at least now, I know you were once perfect--and that’s how both of you become who you are. When you looked at her like an infatuated green young lad, you were able to admire her inner beauty; when she defended your honor in front of the Northerners and Daenerys, she showed her full trust to you no matter what others thought about you. I must say, anyone who laid eyes on you, would definitely say those actions were beyond friendship.

“Jaime, I really don’t think any of you would care about others’ judgment, or need to care any of them. When you mentioned it I felt like you were searching for an excuse, an excuse to push yourself from her, from happiness.”

“What if I do care? What if she cares, too? What if those comments come from her people? Her father? She’s the only child of Lord Selwyn Tarth, the heiress to Evenstar, she will care about them, as well as I will. We can ignore everyone but them.”

“Then you shall prove yourself, once they question you. Show them you love her not for her title but for her personality, show them you love her no matter how many scars and bruises on her body, show them you will love her until the last of your day, show them you are an honorable man like she proclaimed, and tell them that’s why you worth her hand.”

His shoulders slumped, “It’s easier said than done.”

“Jaime, you can do it, I know what I just said are not easy, but you’ve done some of them. You kept your promise to fight for the living, and to do so you almost got killed by the Mountain, under the command of Cersei. It means a lot, it shows you tried to be a better man and we all know that Ser Brienne is the one who affected you.”

Jaime took a deep breath, Tyrion leaned in to lay a hand on his shoulder, “Brother, if you are afraid of not deserving her, the only thing you should do is try to make yourself a better man, instead give up on her. I don’t want to say it, but do you think Ser Brienne would be happy with Tormund Giantsbane?”

Jaime snorted at that wilding’s name.

“I don’t think she would like him either. Whom she loves is you, Jaime, she’d chosen you, not any other man or woman. Today when I announced your decision in the meeting, I saw her smiled and nodded shyly in front of everyone in the conference room, she was happy to know that you were going to stay here in Winterfell, to stay here in this freezing North, to stay here to be with her. Jaime, Ser Brienne may be as fear as you are in this relationship, but she was brave enough to give it a try. She dared to admit it to her lady, and to Daenerys, that she had been with you, and wanted to be with you in the future. She didn’t view it as a shame that should be hidden. For her sake, brother, be brave. I want to kick your ass, you know? Ser Brienne has taken the first step, it’s now your turn to do something for both of you.”

Tyrion downed his drink in a large gulp, “Promise me you are going to try, will you?”

“Are you having fun of asking for my promise now?”

“According to Ser Brienne, you’re a man who can keep his words. So yes, please give me your word.”

He held up his hands, yielding, “Alright. I will try.”

“Excellent! Now I should leave to talk to my queen. Hope it won’t take long to talk her over. Good luck to me!” Tyrion stood to leave the room. He clapped on Jaime’s arm when passing by. And before he closed the door, he turned and said, “Don’t forget to send my regard to Ser Brienne, and tell her I would love to see her dressing in Lannister color…”

“Just leave! You Imp!”

Tyrion shut the door.


	2. Talk between Tyrion and Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tyrion convinced Daenerys to take Jaime's offer, he head for Sansa's chamber. There the former husband and wife talked about their family, as well as the obstacle they faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised sequel.

He didn’t see Brienne in the Great Hall when he had his supper, nor did he saw Sansa Stark, so he assumed they ate in Sansa’s chamber.

Actually, there was a high probability that he was right about this. It seemed the Lady of Winterfell always had so many things to be processed, and as her sworn sword Brienne tended to never leave her side.

“Ser Jaime.” It was Podrick.

“Podrick.” Jaime greeted the young squire with a firm nod.

Podrick sat down opposite him, started to eat his meal.

Jaime finished his gruel, “Do you know where Ser Brienne is?”

Podrick looked up at him from his bowl, “Yes, Ser. Ser Brienne was in Lady Stark’s chamber when she dismissed me. They had supper there.”

Jaime rose from his seat, “Thank you. Can you do me another favor?”

“I guess yes? What can I do for you, Ser?”

“Please send my words to her. Tell her I need to look for something in the library, if she’s kind enough to give me a hand, I would be there.”

“I’ll do that, Ser.” Though he was curious about what Jaime was looking for, Podrick gave him his promise.

“Very well. Thanks.”

* * *

Podrick paced outside Sansa’s chamber, he decided to wait, since Jaime didn’t mention it with urgency.

“Podrick?” His head snapped up at the male voice, stood in front of him was not who he was waiting for.

“Lord Tyrion.”

“Waiting for Ser Brienne?”

“Yes, m’ lord. But not something urgent, it can wait.” Podrick replied.

“Oh?” Tyrion tilted his head, “Do you want me to deliver it for you?”

“It’s generous of you, m’ lord, but I think there’s no need to disturb them.”

“May I ask what it is?” Tyrion paused awhile, “Is it something about my brother?”

Podrick widened his eyes, “It…Yes, m’ lord, it is. Ser Jaime asked me to send his words to m’ lady.” Then he repeated Jaime’s sentences.

“Well then, I guess you can leave now, I’ll tell Ser Brienne once Lady Sansa dismisses her.”

After Podrick left, Tyrion raised a hand to rap the door.

“Enter.” Tyrion cracked the door and slipped in.

“Lady Sansa, Ser Brienne.” Both of them stood.

“Lord Tyrion.” Tyrion took a seat at the table as Sansa gestured, “To what do we owe this honor of your presence?”

“Lady Sansa, I’m here to deliver Queen Daenerys’ request that she believes another war council is necessary, and expects you and your family to join us in the morrow morning.”

Sansa snorted, “Though I doubt one more meeting would be enough to change her mind, we’ll be there.”

Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose, it seemed the relationship between Sansa and Daenerys was worse than he expected.

“Should I attend as well? M’ lady?” Brienne asked.

Sansa leaned in to grip her hand, “Yes, please, you’re part of our family, Brienne. I think it’s time to call it a day, I’ll see you in the morning before the war council.”

Brienne smiled warmly at her words, “Yes, m’ lady.” She stood from her seat, ready to leave.

Tyrion didn’t follow her, he said instead, “May I have a word with you, Sansa?”

Brienne looked at Sansa, not sure whether she should leave or stay, “M’ lady?”

“It’d be alright, Brienne, you can go rest.”

Brienne nodded and paced toward the door.

“Before you leave, Ser Brienne,” Tyrion called, spun around before he said, “It seems my brother was waiting for you, said he would be in the library looking for something and if you were kind enough to help you could find him there.”

Brienne scowled, ‘In the library? Looking for something? What’s wrong with him?’

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion.”

When he turned back, Tyrion met Sansa’s cold eyes.

“What do you mean he’s waiting for Brienne?”

“The literal meaning, I met Podrick outside your chamber, he was waiting for Ser Brienne to deliver Jaime’s words to her.”

“Tyrion.” Her voice dripped from ice this time.

He heaved out a sigh, “Sansa, I know what you fear, but they love each other.”

“As if it can solve every problem.” She said dryly.

“Can’t it? Sansa, I know my brother, he’s a man who can do anything, even horrible things, only to protect those he loves. Things that against his wills, things that put himself in danger, and things that almost destroyed your family. Sansa, I can do nothing when he loved Cersei, she was poison to him and I couldn’t save him. But Ser Brienne can, she’s affected his behavior since they journeyed half Westeros, she’d captured Jaime’s heart long before they had the chance to voice it, she freed Jaime from Cersei. Sansa, their love is why my brother headed north, even though he knew he might get himself executed before he fought for the living, he came.”

Tyrion hopped down the chair and stepped toward Sansa, he laid his left hand on the arm of her chair, cautiously not to touch her, he’d invaded Sansa’s personal area, better be careful.

“I know it’s hard, but Sansa, can you give him a chance?”

“Spare his life and give him the chance to hurt Brienne are different things.” Sansa snapped at him.

“Then why you showed no protest when I said you let him stay here as your guest?”

“…You said that as if you’d like to see him went south and became a threat to all of us.”

“Sansa, don’t put words in my mouth, you know what I mean. You did it because you know Ser Brienne is happy with Jaime. You don’t need to deny it. You care for her just like I care for Jaime, we both hope our family can be with the one they love, can find their happiness when the world is being cruel to us.”

“He doesn’t deserve her.” Sansa made a fist, ‘If not for Brienne’s vouch, he didn’t even deserve to live.’

“But to her he does, he’s the one she chooses, the one she loves.” He saw her cheeks wobbled slightly.

She didn’t want to admit it, but her sworn sword had given her heart to the most unworthy man before she could do anything to prevent it. Every time she saw Brienne caressed the lion pommel of her sword--she once heard Podrick called it Oathkeeper--she knew Brienne thought about the man who gifted her the sword. It happened more often after she sent her to Riverrun, where she knew they encountered the Lannister Army, and also after she sent her to King’s Landing, where she met all Lannister siblings.

“My brother always says we don’t get to choose who we love. That’s why I am thrilled to know Ser Brienne is the one holding his heart, and why I almost weep when I find out she reciprocates his love. As you said, she holds many virtues that there’s no way Jaime being worthy of her at present. But does it really matter what we think about them?”

Tyrion’s words hit her hard. Brienne was as rigid as she was loyal, nothing could change her mind, not even disagreements from her liege. She would conceal her feelings if Sansa asked her, but it won’t change the reality that she loved him.

Under one and only condition would Brienne point her sword at Jaime Lannister’s throat, and that was if he decided to hurt the Starks. Her honor and loyalty would charge her to fight against him, despite her heart might be ripped apart by such cruelty.

‘I doubt even that would stop her love.’ She thought bitterly.

Sansa averted her eyes from Tyrion. No wonder people called him the Imp, throwing truths at her, raining her with sincere words, acting like a trustworthy old friend giving advice, as if she was the headstrong disobedient young girl needed guidance.

This man was so irritating.

Sansa showed no intention to respond, without choice Tyrion called, “Sansa.” It drew back her attention successfully.

She looked down at their hands, still untouched, he didn’t inch forward to cover her hand with his as other people might do under such a situation, which she secretly felt relieved. She didn’t know what would she react if Tyrion did so, for she felt uneasy every time being touched by men except family after that demon Ramsey Bolton.

She looked into Tyrion’s eyes, at their wedding night despite his drunk, this man had made a promise. And after all, he didn’t forget, kept upholding his words.

“I know you want to protect Ser Brienne from heartbreaking, and so do I, only my concern is both of them. So please, Sansa, give them a chance. If not for Jaime, then for Ser Brienne only, she deserves happiness.”

After a long pause, Sansa managed to say through clenched teeth, “Brienne is a Stark by all means but name, if any harm comes to her, I’ll make sure he pays all his debt before his death.”

“Fair enough.” Tyrion nodded, “I can assure you if that’s the case I won’t try to stop you.”

She straightened her spine, placed her hands on her lap rather than the arm of the chair, “You said you wanted to have a word, what’s that? I believe it’s something else.”

“Indeed, it’s about the meeting.” Tyrion took a deep breath, “Both meetings, today and morrow.”

Tyrion retrieved his hand, “I understand you mean well, what you said is true, the army and soldiers need time to recover, but…”

“But your Queen refused to see it, she ignored it.” She informed him.

No need to deny a truth, right? What could he say to defend Daenerys when Sansa voiced the fact? “…That’s why when Jaime asked me whether I needed his help, I immediately said yes.”

“Your brother?” Her voice unwavering, if she felt surprised, she hid it well.

“Yes, I have no idea how he’s going to do it, but this afternoon he decided to offer me a military plan.”

“To against Cersei?”

“For Ser Brienne.”

The silence stretched between them.

She narrowed her eyes, “Why tell me these?”

“Don’t give up on hope. One didn’t need to be a genius to know it’s unwise to head south now. Jaime is a talented military expert, he won’t miss this, and he may achieve what we failed, to convince Daenerys with a detailed strategy.”

“Fine, we shall see.”

“Good night, Sansa.”

“Good night, Tyrion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment Tyrion appeared in this chapter started the improvisation. I never planned this, but here I am, with a 1.7k words work.


End file.
